Inspirational
by Queen Ink
Summary: The Princess was having a inventor-block.Nothing a certain "problem" can't fix. A Marcy and PB Story -Fixed-


Bonnibel was in the lab working on some weird experiment for the "Royal Science Meeting",it was coming was wondering what to make,the poor gummy princess had no idea what to many ideas filled her head but none of them where good. The pink girl took off her white lab coat revealing her black and white dress with pink frills on the only wears this dress on special occasions,but this was way more important then a special occasion!She decided to put on some pink sneakers and go for a stroll.

She wandered through the candy kingdom and looked to see if she could get an idea muttered to herself looking. Bonni simply couldn't come up with anything.

"If there was only a problem..."Princess Bubblegum sighed.

Then what do you know,you hear the banana guards rounding up to face none other than Marceline,who by the way could do something so..._distasteful._You follow them to see what that batty queen is doing,probably trying to eat a villager or something,again. Your surprise she was just stealing sidewalk was wearing her hair in a ponytail which was wrapped in a red bow,she was wearing a t-shirt of her band:_The Scream Queens,_a red hoodie to protect herself from the sun,and then some ripped skinny jeans and guards where demanding Marcy to stop,but as usual being Marceline she simply did not care about the grey queen's eyes moved to the princess and she had a devilish smirk.

"For the punishment of not letting me eat your sidewalk,Marceline the All Mighty Vampire Queen,I shall kidnap your precious princess!"Marceline Hissed.

At first everyone,including PB thought she was bluffing,but then in the blink of an eye Marceline took her just like soared in the air with the princess in her could feel her bubblegum hair pressing on Marceline's chest,as well as Marceline could feel Bonnibel's silky skin in her the princess noticed how high up she was.

"Put me down Marceline!I have work to do!I can't believe you did this!What do you think your doing?!" Bubblegum screamed.

"Don't worry I'm not really kidnapping you,simply needed an excuse to escape."Marceline said.

"I think your _excuse_ should end now because I am very busy!"The princess bickered.

"Alright Princess one condition,fly with me until sunset then I'll bring you back."

Bubblegum hesitated for a second,then said released an evil laugh soared to a tree house,Bonnibel recognized this place...it was Finn & Jake's House!The princess wondered what that twisted Queen was going to do,oh how she was scared for that hero and his ripped a stick off the tree and took out a roll of thread from her put the thread around a pin and put it through a plastic bag from the _Squeeze-E-Mart,_in the end it looked like a poorly made ghost.

"What do you plan to do with...that?" Bubblegum said.

"Scare the life out those poor saps." Marceline snickered.

She used the branch as fishing pole and slid through a crack in the old tree and his bro where playing Beem-O it was hard to hear what they where playing do to the foundation of the tree Marceline began her little "Prank".

"Finn,Jake...You are trespassing in my house..."Marcy said in a cheesy ghost voice.

Bubblegum laughed in her and Finn aren't that stupid,sadly that thought was disturbed by two girly screams.

"Oh my glob! Finn A ghost!" screamed Jake.

"Go away ghost where sorry!"cried Finn.

Marceline tried to hide her bursting of laughter,and PB giggled a queen past the royal baton,or stick,to the for the pink one to have fun too.

"You better ruuuuun or I will zap you with my ghost powers,ohhhhh!"Bubblegum said in a ghostly groan.

The two "manly" heroes fled the house in shrieks and girly pair laughed their royal butts off,PB even broke into tears!

"Your not so bad Princess Proper."Marceline said,still laughing.

Bonnibel smiled and before she could say anything The Vampire Queen swept her feet back into her arms and up in the didn't notice it at first but looking at the flying grey girl's hair looked just like the midnight sky and her eyes shined like stars, chewy princess made sure to glue that to her mind "_Sky_".After messing around in the Ice Kingdom,making a sneaky racket in the library,not to mention having food at the breakfast kingdom,sun was eventually putting itself in motion,and the vampire was flying to one last spot it was a flower patch on a high mountain.

"This place is pretty,but what exactly are we doing here?" The candy girl asked.

"We should at least make our last stop nice,right?" The vampire girl answered.

They both sat down in the flowers they where pure white,almost glowing,and their petals flowed through the golden sun that sometimes hurt the grey one and shined on the pink one laid itself down to let the night take girl named Marceline looked at her girly friend as the sun put her last golden rays to reflect on her .The sun was gone and the moon was here, day was over and the night was young.

"Well,that was fun!" The grey figure said.

"Sure was,it relaxed me too."The pink one replied.

"But...Marceline I have to ask...Was this a date?"Bubbles asked.

The vampire took a thought to that and laughed a little she didn't really answered just simply vampire soared the princess back to her castle and sneaked to her bedroom so the sleepy science girl and take her was a little sad that the night was over,but happy about how much fun it was.

"I wish you could fly with me more often."The vampire said as she put the princess in her royal pillows and sheets.

Bubblegum closed her eyes and whispered me too,she could hear Marcy fly through the glued that thought to her head,_"fly"._The next morning she ran to her lab not even stopping for the morning tea and french toast waiting for got to work on her idea for the meeting and created none other than the:**The Sky Flying Parasol**.Which looked just like a regular was pink with red lace,with a red heart on top that kinda looked like a carved a little PB+M on the bottom of the parasol's was able to allow you to soar like a vampire,on windy days of course.

She was inspired by her day yesterday,and created this to have many on she impressed everyone one at The Royal Science Meeting and hanged out with Marceline under the umbrella-like creation.

_"Marceline wasn't just my problem,she was my solution."_

_ -Princess Bubblegun_


End file.
